The Concert for Bangla Desh (álbum)
The Concert for Bangla Desh es un álbum en directo y doble DVD de George Harrison y otras celebridades del mundo de la música invitados por el ex Beatle para recaudar fondos con el objetivo de ayudar a los refugiados de Pakistán del Este que sufrían las consecuencias de la Guerra por la Liberación de Bangladesh. Llevado a cabo el 1 de agosto de 1971 en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York, The Concert for Bangla Desh supone el primer concierto benéfico de la historia, adelantándose catorce años al Live Aid. El concierto Tras ser alertado por su amigo y músico Ravi Shankar de la situación que estaba padeciendo la población de Pakistán del Este, Harrison se apresuró en organizar dos conciertos con el fin de ayudar a los refugiados y en componer un single titulado "Bangla Desh" que fuera publicado antes del evento. Con George Harrison, el ex Beatle más popular del momento a raíz de la publicación del exitoso álbum All Things Must Pass, liderando el espectáculo, pronto se vio rodeado de músicos y amigos de la talla de Eric Clapton y Bob Dylan, en una época en que ambos vivían recluidos del mundo de la música, así como Billy Preston, Badfinger, Leon Russell, Shankar y Ringo Starr. Tanto John Lennon como Paul McCartney fueron persuadidos por Harrison para que tocaran en el concierto, a pesar de que ambos declinaron. Mientras McCartney sentía que era muy pronto para una reunión del grupo, Lennon mostró sus reticencias a aparecer en el escenario si su mujer Yoko Ono no era invitada formalmente por Harrison. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos se sumaron a la lista de invitados. Los dos conciertos organizados el 1 de agosto de 1971 fueron un gran éxito, recaudando la cifra de 243.418,50 dólares que fueron de destinados a UNICEF para la ayuda de los refugiados. Un total de 15 millones de dólares fueron recaudados por las ventas del álbum y de la película, si bien el dinero fue retenido por una agencia del Gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos en base a impuestos no solicitados por los organizadores del evento. Hoy en día se desconoce la suma de dinero que fue enviada para paliar la crisis en Bangladesh, lo que provocó el enojo de George Harrison y los músicos que participaron en los conciertos.Hari Scruffs FAQ."George Harrison fallece a la edad de 58 años", Associated Press, 20 de noviembre de 2001 (recuperado de BeatleLinks Fab Forum el 12 de diciembre de 2006).Conciertos Benéficos, Enciclopedia de la Historia Americana (a través de Answers.com el 12 de diciembre de 2006). El álbum Poco tiempo antes de las navidades de 1971, The Concert for Bangla Desh fue editado en Estados Unidos, mientras en el Reino Unido fue publicado días después de Año Nuevo. Se convirtió de forma espontánea en un éxito de ventas, pasando varias semanas en el puesto #2 de las listas estadounidenses y alcanzando el segundo primer puesto en la carrera de Harrison en solitario tras el anterior éxito de All Things Must Pass. En 1973 fue premiado con el Grammy al Mejor Álbum del Año. Con el fin de permitir a Bob Dylan la aparición en el evento, su sello discográfico, Columbia Records, obtuvo los derechos de disctribución del álbum. Al poco tiempo, Sony Music asumió los mismos para la distribución del álbum en Europa. A pesar de haber sido reeditado en formato CD en 1991, The Concert for Bangla Desh fue nuevamente remasterizado y reeditado en CD en octubre de 2005 con un nuevo tema de Dylan, "Love Minus Zero/No Limit", así como en DVD a partir de la película original editada por Apple en 1972. El diseño del álbum original mostraba a un niño bangladesí malnutrido, si bien la compañía discográfica pensó que la portada provocaría un menos número de ventas. La idea del sello era incluir una fotografía de Harrison en la portada, pero él reclinó e insistió en publicar el álbum con el niño en portada. Sin embargo, la reedición de 2005, tras la muerte de Harrison, modifica sustancialmente el diseño del álbum original, a pesar de mantener la portada de 1971 en la edición especial. El dinero recaudado con las ventas del álbum y DVD son distribuidos a la Fundación George Harrison de UNICEF. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. #"George Harrison/Ravi Shankar Introduction" – 5:19 #"Bangla Dhun" (Ravi Shankar) – 16:40 #* Dirigido por Ravi Shankar, con el músico tocando el sitar #"Wah-Wah" – 3:30 #"My Sweet Lord" – 4:36 #"Awaiting on You All" – 3:00 #"That's the Way God Planned It" (Billy Preston) – 4:20 #* Interpretado por Billy Preston #"It Don't Come Easy" (Ringo Starr) – 3:01 #* Interpretado por Ringo Starr #"Beware of Darkness" – 3:36 #* Incluye a Leon Russell cantando un verso #"Band Introduction" – 2:39 #"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" – 4:53 #"Medley: Jumpin' Jack Flash/Young Blood" (Mick Jagger/Keith Richards)/(Jerry Leiber/Mike Stoller/Doc Pomus) – 9:27 #* Interpretado por Leon Russell, con Don Preston en "Youngblood" #"Here Comes the Sun" – 2:59 #"A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall" (Bob Dylan) – 5:44 #"It Takes a Lot to Laugh, It Takes a Train to Cry" (Bob Dylan) – 3:07 #"Blowin' in the Wind" (Bob Dylan) – 4:07 #"Mr. Tambourine Man" (Bob Dylan) – 4:45 #"Just Like a Woman" (Bob Dylan) – 4:49 #* Temas 13 a 17 interpretados por Bob Dylan, acompañado de Harrison, Ringo Starr y Leon Russell #"Something" – 3:42 #"Bangla-Desh" – 4:55 #* La versión de estudio de "Bangla Desh" fue publicado como single dos días antes de los conciertos #"Love Minus Zero/No Limit" (Bob Dylan) – 4:19 #* Tema adicional incluido en la reedición de 2005, procedente del concierto de por la tarde Personal Artistas destacados * Ali Akbar Khan: sarod * Kamala Chakravarty: tamboura * Eric Clapton: guitarra * Bob Dylan: guitarra, harmónica y voz * George Harrison: guitarras y voz * Billy Preston: órgano y voz * Alla Rakha: tabla * Leon Russell: piano y voz * Ravi Shankar: sitar * Ringo Starr: batería, pandereta y voz Otros músicos * Klaus Voormann: bajo * Jim Keltner: batería * Badfinger: guitarras rítmicas y coros * Pete Ham, Tom Evans, Joey Molland y Mike Gibbins: percusión * Jesse Ed Davis: guitarra * Don Preston: guitarra y coros * Carl Radle: bajo * Jim Horn, Allan Beutler, Chuck Findley, Jackie Kelso, Lou McCreary, Ollie Mitchell: The Hollywood Horns * Don Nix, Jo Green, Jeanie Greene, Marlin Greene, Dolores Hall, Claudia Linnear: coros Listas de éxitos Referencias Enlaces externos * The Concert for Bangladesh Página oficial * * Categoría:Álbumes de George Harrison